


Make Me Cry

by kimberlyeab



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Clopfic (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Dom/sub, Erotica, Masochism, Multi, Painplay, Porn, Sadism, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberlyeab/pseuds/kimberlyeab
Summary: Rarity decides to spend an evening in Canterlot with her two favourite doms, Fancy Pants and Fleur De Lis.It promises to be a painful experience.Which is good!After all, Rarity is a bit of a painslut.
Relationships: Fancy Pants/Fleur De Lis | Fleur Dis Lee (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), Fancy Pants/Rarity (My Little Pony), Fleur De Lis | Fleur Dis Lee/Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Kudos: 3





	Make Me Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Contains: Consensual Sado-Masochism, Dom/sub, Sexual Pain, Shibari, Tension Bondage, Impact Play, and Oral.

Commissioned and Proofread by [Undome Tinwe](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/158274/Undome+Tinwe), thank you for allowing my depraved mind to shine.

Cover Art by [Oxalis_triangularis](https://portfolio.commishes.com/user/Oxalis_triangularis/), the derpi ID for this one is 2331777 which includes far less strategically photoshopped rope.

* * *

Rarity swirled the meagre contents of her champagne flute before downing the last little mouthful of her midday mimosa. The restaurant they had selected was known for its brunch menu and the four stars it had been awarded had not been lying.

“It’s so great finally getting to meet you two,” Twilight said before taking a bite of her toast, leaving a little hint of raspberry jam on her cheek.

Fancy Pants nodded. “Yes, Rarity has told us quite a bit about you.”

“And what she doesn’t tell, the tabloids are more than willing to reveal,” Fleur teased.

“Now, now,” Rarity said, levitating over a napkin and using it to clean Twilight’s complexion, making the Princess blush. “You can’t believe everything you read in those rags.”

“I know. I know. But sometimes getting to gossip is just so much fun.” Fleur smirked and took a sip of her own beverage. “I must also thank you for allowing us to borrow your marefriend for the evening.”

“I mean she’s your marefriend too,” Twilight said. “Or something like that.”

Fleur and Fancy looked at one another, sharing a coy smoulder which was just subtle enough that only Rarity was able to pick up on it.

“Yes, something like that,” Fancy agreed, cutting into his eggs benedict.

Twilight shrugged. “Plus, I’ll be busy attending to the Princesses this evening, so I know I wouldn’t be the greatest company for Rarity.” She smiled. “She also seemed pretty excited; said that you guys have quite the evening planned.”

Fleur cocked a brow. “And what exactly has she told you about our plans?”

Rarity forced a nervous grin. “Oh, you know, that we plan to indulge in some experimental theatre, share a few cocktails, that kind of stuff.”

“Oh, so she doesn’t know about the rope then?” Fleur teased, bearing such a dangerous look.

_Fleur, you traitorous harlot!_

Rarity covered her mouth with a napkin, wiping at a stain that wasn’t really there. She hoped that Twilight could not see the creeping red that coloured her complexion and dared betray her.

“Rope?” Twilight asked, looking at Rarity “Are you going to see an acrobatic performance or something?”

Thankfully, she seemed to be oblivious to Rarity’s humiliation.

Fancy shot Fleur a warning glare before nodding. “Yes, I have a friend who is involved with a local trapeze troop and he is putting on a test performance for a few of his favoured patrons. And well…” he chuckled, “you throw enough money at something and you become a favoured patron pretty quickly.”

_Thankfully there was at least some sound judgement among those two._

Twilight smiled. “That does sound like quite a bit of fun.” She bit her lip and glanced at Fancy Pants. “Do you think I could…” She stopped herself there and shook her head.

“Could do what, dear?” Fancy asked, tilting the rim of his rock glass towards her.

“It’s just… whenever I’m in Canterlot, nowadays, it’s all business business business. It can get pretty exhausting,” Twilight began.

Rarity felt a pit form in her stomach.

“And I was wondering if I might be able to pull a few favours and get some tickets to this show?” she asked. “Not tonight, mind you, but maybe sometime in the future?”

Rarity paled, Fancy remained stoic, and Fleur, the bitch, was grinning from ear-to-ear.

“Well you’re more than welcome to join us,” Fleur said, her smile deepening as she glanced at Rarity, obviously revelling in her discomfort. “I doubt any of us would mind the added company.”

Fancy nodded, and for a grim second, Rarity assumed that he would also go along with this idea.

“That does sound like something I could assist with,” he said. “Though, the troop is unfortunately between shows for the foreseeable future.”

Rarity let out a small, nearly silent, sigh of relief.

Twilight frowned. “O-oh.”

“But,” Fancy continued, “this is Canterlot and I’m sure that there’s plenty of other things that four ponies could do together.”

Rarity nodded. “I know that Royal Theatre is doing a run on a few fringe plays. It’s all very experimental.”

“You know,” Fancy said. “I’ve actually heard about that. The comedy is supposed to be pretty good and it isn’t overly stuffy and pretentious.” He nodded towards Twilight. “Maybe if you’re able to secure a free evening this week, I could get us some tickets.”

Twilight beamed. “I’d like that a lot, Mr. Pants.”

Fancy held up a hoof. “Please, dear, there’s no need for last names. We’re all dating the same mare after all.”

Twilight opened her mouth to respond but somewhere in the city, the bells of a grand temple started to chime. They rung eleven times in total.

“Oh shoot,” Twilight grumbled before glancing across the table at the other couple, “sorry to cut things short but I do have a meeting with Celestia in half-an-hour.”

“I completely understand,” Fancy said, bowing his head. “Best of luck to you.”

“It really was a pleasure to finally meet you,” Fleur added.

Rarity leaned over and gave her marefriend a peck on the cheek. “I’m sure everything will go perfectly fine, darling”

“I’m sure it will,” Twilight said, sounding a little unsure of herself as she stood up. “Though…” she grabbed her still full mimosa, downing it in a few mighty gulps. “No point wasting a little bit of liquid courage, right?”

With that, she gave one last round of goodbyes and quickly fluttered away from the patio.

When she was gone, both of the other unicorns looked at Rarity. Fleur seemed amused, while Fancy looked more than a little miffed.

“That mare has absolutely no idea what we really get up to, does she?” Fleur teased.

Rarity frowned. “I have not broached the subject with her, no.” She sighed. “But I was at least transparent in letting her know that we do intend to get intimate tonight and she understands that completely.”

“Still, it does feel a bit rude to leave her in the dark about such affairs,” Fancy said. “Something, something, communication is an important aspect within a BDSM relationship. Even if one of the parties involved is not directly engaged in play.”

Rarity groaned, burying her face into her hooves. “I know, I know, it’s just I don’t know how to explain it to her? What if she freaks out?”

Fleur grinned. “Just be honest and tell her that we’re your Doms and we love to tie you up, hurt you, and fuck you like one of those whores from the red-light district.”

Rarity’s cheeks burned bright red. Was Fleur honestly going to do this in public?

“Fleur,” Fancy warned. “Please don’t devalue the mares of the red-light district. We’ve enjoyed many evenings with them and they are far worthier of respect than Rarity over here. No Rarity is more like a…” He rolled his hoof, searching for the right word.

“Like a fleshlight,” Fleur suggested.

Fancy nodded, motioning towards her “Yes, exactly, like a fleshlight!”

Rarity’s face burned even brighter. Were both of them honestly doing this, like right here, right now? _In public?_

Fancy seemed to notice her humiliation, smirking like the absolute devil he was. “Do you have something to say about that, toy?”

Rarity drew in a breath, glancing around to make sure no one was looking. “No, Master.”

His horn glowed and Rarity could feel the warmth of his aura press against her crotch, pushing into her lower lips. This action drew forth a ragged breath, her brow furrowing as she tried to concentrate on being silent and not reveal what was going on.

“Good filly,” he teased, grinning like an absolute bastard.

Her heart fluttered as she looked around the restaurant. There were so many upscale patrons, and yet, not one of them seemed to notice that she was being penetrated in public.

Thankfully, Fancy’s magic did not linger for long, and mercifully, it soon dissipated. “But really, you should tell her. Who knows? Isn’t there a saying about what the quiet ones are into?”

Rarity sighed, knowing that he was correct. “I’ll bring it up with her sometime this week. But…” she smirked, “I believe we have plans.”

Fancy nodded before flagging down a waiter. “I believe you’re correct.”

* * *

Rarity stepped into Fancy’s lounge, looking around the all too familiar venue. It was upscale, there was no doubt about that, with hoofcrafted furniture placed around the room, bookshelves filled to the brim with volumes, portraits of Fancy and Fleur hung on the walls, and an air of respectability and old money.

Fleur darted ahead, making her way towards the liquor cabinet that was off to the side. “Is there anything I could make you?” she asked, looking between the two other ponies present.

Fancy followed after her. “Yes, a scotch and soda, and make it Churchillian if you would.”

“Of course, Mr. Prime Minister,” Fleur teased, picking up a rock glass.

“Now, now,” Fancy said. “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves, quite yet. I think it’ll be at least another month or two before Her Majesty comes to her senses and appoints me to the post.” He looked at Rarity and offered a warm smile. “And for you, Rarity?”

Rarity followed them into the room, nodding towards Fleur. “A weak gin and tonic please, with extra lime.”

The drinks never changed, yet that was tradition.

And as part of that tradition, all three of them always had a weak cocktail before delving into their activities. Fancy had what he called a Churchillian Scotch and Soda and then always followed his request up with a hidden little story behind why it was called that.

“Do you know why I call it Churchillian?” Fancy asked, right on cue.

Rarity shook her head, even though she knew it perfectly well. “Why’s that?”

Fleur came over with three cocktails and offered one to Rarity and Fancy. As for herself, she went with a simple cranberry juice and vodka, though Rarity had no doubt that it was but a splash of the steppe brew in her glass.

“Because,” Fancy continued, stepping towards one of the bookshelves, “Churchill is often attributed as being a rather infamous drunk, with rumours stating he awoke with a drink and went to bed with one. In reality, he was a fairly conservative stallion when it came to his alcohol.” He snorted. “And well, his policies, of course.” He shook his head. “Anyways, he usually only had the merest splash of Scotch and drowned it with soda water.” He sipped from the drink, before trailing his hoof over the bookshelf’s many volumes. “He is a bit of a colthood hero of mine.”

Rarity smirked, glancing at the portrait of the famed statespony that was in the hall. “I never would’ve guessed, darling.”

Fancy touched one of the books and drew it back. Suddenly, something behind the bookshelf clicked and it swung out, forcing Fancy to step out of the way. Behind it was a rather plain looking red door.

Rarity chuckled, sipping her gin. “It always amuses me that you actually invested in a hidden sex dungeon.”

“I mean, what else are we going to do with the money?” Fancy asked, looking at Fleur. “Though to be completely honest, I do think we could benefit from expanding it a little bit.”

“Why do you say that, hun?” Fleur asked.

Fancy opened the door and stepped inside. “My ego is very fragile and it pains me that we need to go to such public venues if we wish to dabble in group activities. Wouldn’t it be so much nicer to host one from the comfort of our home?”

“Fancy…” Fleur shook her head, following him, “do you really think that would be wise? I doubt having our sex lives spread across the capital’s newspapers would be particularly healthy for your political career.”

Rarity followed, enjoying the little bit of banter that preceded such risqué affairs.

The room they entered was far more modern looking than the rest of the house, obviously being an expansion that came well after the manor’s initial construction.

It was pretty much the textbook definition of a BDSM dungeon (if there were any textbooks that mentioned such things), with all manner of depraved accessories. There were shelves along the walls, all of which bore toys and tools of pain and pleasure. There were dozens of unique anchor points scattered around the room and tons of specialized equipment for bondage. Then there was the plush heart-shaped bed in the centre. Maybe it was a little cheesy but it was extremely comfortable looking. Something that Rarity could confirm as she had spent her fair share of time either tied to it or cuddling upon it.

“Oh please,” Fancy continued, “Everypony knows that Luna attends these types of events in disguise. I doubt a little bit of spice in our sex life would really make me unfit for office.” He then stopped dead in his tracks, looking around the room. “Now where do we begin?”

This was also a part of their tradition, the moment where Fancy realized just how large his collection was and sensory overload seemed to strike him.

“Bondage?” Fleur asked.

“Well naturally,” Rarity added, chuckling to herself. “Though the question is what method shall we dabble in.”

Fancy nodded, glancing at Rarity. “And what would you be interested in?”

Rarity smirked. “Now, is that really up for the submissive to decide?”

“You’re not in your collar,” Fleur teased before adding, “yet.”

“That’s a valid point.” Rarity tapped a hoof to her chin. “I did read a very interesting magazine on an eastern style of bondage recently. It did look like quite a bit of fun. What was it called?”

“Shibari?” Fancy asked.

Rarity beamed. “Yes, yes, that was it. Do you feel comfortable with such things?”

Fancy smirked. “I might’ve dabbled in it once or twice, yes.” He stepped towards one of the many chests in the room. This one, Rarity knew, contained most of their rigging gear. “I actually recently treated some hemp rope, believe it or not.”

Fleur snorted, shaking her head. “It made his office reek for days.”

“It does have a pretty distinctive smell,” he admitted, opening the chest and glancing briefly over his shoulder. “Fleur, would you mind prepping Rarity while I get our equipment ready?”

Fleur nodded and motioned to the other mare. “If you’d follow me.”

“Of course,” Rarity said, smirking to herself before adding, “Mistress.”

Fleur shivered softly. “I do love when that word comes out of your mouth. The way you articulate yourself while groveling. It’s…” she kissed her hoof like a chef. “It’s fantastic.”

“Well, I’m glad that you enjoy my groveling so much,” Rarity joked as they made their way over to a separate shelf.

This one was filled with various jewelry boxes, about a dozen in total. Each had a little plaque affixed to it, with a different pony’s name. Rarity recognized a few, including one which bore her own.

“Oh, I enjoy so much more than just your groveling,” Fleur said, levitating over the box. “I enjoy hearing you moan, hearing you beg, hearing you…” She adopted a dangerous smoulder, “scream. To be completely honest, the screams are my favourite.”

“Sadist,” Rarity grumbled.

Fleur stuck out her tongue. “Is that the masochistic pot calling the sadistic kettle black?” She held the box at her side before steeling her expression. “Now, I can hardly expect you to properly submit if you’re not on your knees, dear.”

Rarity’s cheeks warmed ever so slightly. “My apologies, Mistress.”

She got on her knees, bowing her head before Fleur De Lis. She could hear the jewelry box open and a moment later she felt the familiar and comforting embrace of her collar’s fur lining around her throat. Yet, Fleur did not latch it into place, merely holding it against her flesh. She hadn’t quite earned the right to wear it yet.

“Who is your Mistress?” Fleur asked.

“You are,” Rarity answered.

“And your Master?”

“Master Fancy Pants.”

“And you submit yourself to us?”

“Yes.”

“Your body?”

“Yes.”

“Your mind?”

“Yes.”

“Your very soul?”

“Yes.”

She could practically feel the pure domineering energy wafting off of her Mistress. “And when you wear this collar, you know that we will do whatever we see fit to you.”

“I do, Mistress.”

“We may pleasure you, we may hurt you, we may degrade and debase you. We may, if we see fit, break your body, your mind, and your very soul,” Fleur said, going through a script that never changed, as was tradition. “And reshape you to our desires.”

“I accept your lordship over me, Mistress. I am but your toy, your vessel, your whore.”

“And if things get too intense?” Fleur asked.

Rarity smirked. “If you choose to grant me reprieve, then needle will mark my desire to pause, and fabric my desire to stop.”

“Very good.” Fleur held out one of her hooves, hovering it before Rarity’s muzzle. “Show me your submission, slave.”

Rarity leaned forward and kissed Fleur’s hoof, feeling the collar tighten. A moment later, the latch on the back clicked into place. She was now owned, she was now property, she was now a toy.

Fleur tugged upon the ring on her collar, forcing Rarity’s head upwards.

Rarity gasped, biting her lip as she met Fleur’s cold and calculating gaze. Coldness was bad enough, though Rarity could feel such a wonderful nucleus of fear start to broil within herself as she saw Fleur’s demeanour adopt a small smouldering of cruelty. She knew this expression, one which came before acts of pure barbarism and pain.

Her Mistress lashed out, slapping her hard across the face. In an instant, Rarity felt her cheek inflamed, glowing red hot from the impact. She whimpered softly, attempting to look away, yet Fleur would not let her, holding the collar tight and forcing Rarity to meet her gaze.

“I was not lying,” Fleur said, finally letting go and allowing Rarity’s head to drop. “I do so cherish the sound of you screaming. There are very few mares who are as willing to be broken so fully by me and Fancy.”

“I must just be generous,” Rarity teased.

Fleur chuckled. “Probably.” She stepped around Rarity and used her magic to lift her tail, tugging upon it roughly. A faint chuckle came forth as Fleur noticed the dampness it hid. “Whore…”

“Is our plaything prepared?” Fancy called from across the room.

Fleur nodded. “Collared, wet, and just begging to be beaten.”

“Beaten?” Fancy asked, cocking a brow. “I thought we were aiming for bondage this evening.”

“No reason we can’t diversify our activities.”

Fancy nodded. “I suppose that’s true. Well bring her over, I can’t very well bind her from over there.”

Rarity was about to stand but Fleur used her magic to grab her by the collar instead, tugging on it roughly and forcing her to her hooves. She then marched her across the room, tugging sporadically and ensuring that Rarity never had proper balance, always feeling like she was on the verge of stumbling over her own hooves.

Fancy clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth at the sight of Rarity before shooting his wife a playful glare. “Really?”

“I couldn’t help myself,” Fleur said, offering a sheepish grin. “She has a very slappable face.”

“She does,” Fancy admitted. “But still, to start with such things, without properly warming up the mare…” He shook his head before looking at Rarity. “My apologies for my absolute brute of a wife.”

“Oh please, she loves the brute in me!”

Rarity smirked. “It’s perfectly okay, Master Fancy Pants. I do appreciate your wife for all of her little quirks.”

“And I must say you look absolutely stunning in that collar,” Fancy added, giving the ring a playful tug “As usual.”

He reached up with a hoof and touched her wounded cheek, caressing the wonderful little blemish. Then, he leaned in, pressing his lips against her own and sharing in a tender little kiss. It wasn’t raw with passion but held enough that their mouths did part and tongues meld together in a brief union of hormones and lust.

As they drew apart, Rarity chuckled. “You taste like scotch.”

“And you, gin.”

Rarity then noticed the various bundles of cord that he held at his side, smelling them before she saw them. As promised, they did have a very distinctive aroma, one which she was familiar with, having smelled it at Fluttershy’s homestead on occasion.

“Why hemp?” Rarity asked.

Fancy looked at it, slowly unwinding a bundle. “Sturdy, strong, and it's kind of traditional for this type of bondage.”

“Plus, when treated properly it's soft and minimizes the chances of getting irritations and rope burn,” Fleur added, crinkling her nose. “Just ensure you wash up afterwards. I’d hate for you to smell like a stoner.”

“Would you please lie down?” Fancy asked. “On your side, if you would.”

Rarity smirked as she complied.

She always loved how her two dominants approached the beginning of a session, seeming to take on a distinctive bad cop good cop dynamic. Fleur was brutish, rude, demanding, and crass, all of the characteristics that Rarity enjoyed when it came to degradation and pain. Fancy meanwhile was a professional, enjoying this for the art of it more than anything else. He saw Rarity as a canvas to be respected in order to make his calling truly shine.

That wasn’t to say that Fancy couldn’t be cruel or harsh with her. It was just that it took a bit for his inspiration to strike and for him to warm up to the idea. For him cruelty was a part of the performance, something to enhance the artistic value of things. To him, agony was his paint, torture his brush, and her screams the lines that helped his art take shape.

It was what she loved about the two, how they worked so well as a team, accenting one another’s strengths.

Fancy came up beside her and began to gently wind the rope around her midsection. As promised, the rope was surprisingly soft, feeling nice against her fur.

“How does it feel?” Fancy asked, looping it around her again. “No irritations I hope?”

“It feels fantastic, Master Fancy,” Rarity murmured.

“Very good.” He chuckled. “I might come across as an expert in my trade but I still worry that I might slip up.”

“I’m sure that's a very reassuring thing to hear,” Fleur teased.

Rarity chuckled. “Much rather have a cautious stallion, who will admit his inexperience, than one who is over confident in his abilities.” She smirked and brushed a hoof along his side. “An ego is a dangerous thing to let run rampant in this field.”

Once he was done coiling the rope around her midsection, he wove the remaining length of cord through a large ring in the roof. This ring was affixed to a very sturdy looking anchor point, one which would no doubt bear the weight of a pony twice her size with ease.

Next, he grabbed another bundle of cord, using his magic to press all of Rarity’s legs together. It didn’t take an expert to figure out that he intended to hogtie her. She complied of course, seeing no point at feigning resistance. That could come later.

As he worked on binding her hooves together, Fleur came over and lifted Rarity’s tail. She smirked and placed a hoof against her lower lips, slowly rotating it in a series of tight little circles.

Rarity quivered softly, letting out a tiny moan. Soon, frayed little tendrils of pleasure began to creep into her mind, smothering sound judgement in a blanket of pleasure.

“You look so wonderful when you’re all trussed up,” Fleur teased, glancing at Fancy. “Doesn’t she?”

The stallion nodded, his brow furrowing as he concentrated on his knots. “She looks simply divine. I can’t wait to see how she looks when she is suspended.” He hummed to himself, resting a hoof on Rarity’s cutie mark. “On a scale of one-to-ten, how masochistic are you feeling today?”

Rarity bit her lip. “A-about midway, I suppose?”

He nodded. “Maybe use some tension bondage to cause pain?”

“That sounds agreeable.”

“We could pair that with the clothespins and canes,” Fleur chimed in, sounding oddly analytical compared to her previously impulsiveness.

Fancy smirked. “How are you feeling about drawing blood this session.”

“Avoid it if possible,” Rarity said. “I doubt bandages will make explaining this manner of lifestyle to Twilight any easier.”

She noticed Fancy’s horn glow as he drew forth yet another cord of rope, snaking it towards her. However, he didn’t use it immediately, instead letting it rest upon the floor.

He then drew away, feeding the second cord, the one binding her hooves, through the anchor point on the roof.

“Get a mattress ready,” Fancy said.

Fleur nodded and also drew away, making Rarity whimper as she felt herself denied that oh so pleasant stimulation.

“Are you ready, Rarity?” Fancy asked.

She noticed him standing a little ways away, near a second anchoring point. This one affixed firmly to the ground, looking like something you’d tie a boat to.

“I’ve been ready since brunch,” Rarity teased.

Fancy nodded and began to very carefully draw the hemp cord through the anchor point on the roof. Almost immediately, Rarity felt the rope lift her upwards, off of the ground. Inch by inch she levitated higher, trying her best not to squirm as Fancy grunted, straining himself with each tug upon the rope.

He had done a wonderful job, that much she knew. She felt very little discomfort, as his bondage had ensured that the weight of her body was distributed equally between her four legs and midsection, meaning no specific point was under too much stress.

Rarity’s head went slack and turned towards the floor. The world became inverted as she saw everything upside down, feeling her abundant mane cascade away from her scalp due to gravity.

She saw Fleur approach, bearing a thin mat of a soft looking material. Her Mistress placed this under her, probably as a safety precaution, as falling upon the tiled floor would not be a very pleasant sensation.

Fancy came into view in front of her, looking reserved as he ran a hoof along her cheek. “Comfortable?”

Rarity nodded, feeling just a smidge of vertigo from her new perspective. “Yes.”

“Doesn’t hurt?”

Rarity smirked. “Not yet.”

Fancy chuckled. “Good answer.” He brushed her cheek again. “Are you ready to proceed, my pet?”

“Yes, Master Fancy.”

He smirked and drew his hoof away, only to return it a moment later as he slapped her hard, clapping his hoof right across her face.

“Dumb whore,” he grumbled, the amusement absent from his voice as his reserved demeanour was replaced by one a few degrees more sinister.

Rarity was about to respond but felt something tug sharply at her mane, jerking her head back and drawing forth a pained grunt.

“Didn’t forget about me now, did you?” Fleur whispered.

She leaned closer and bit down hard on Rarity’s ear. This wasn’t some mere lover’s bite, this was a proper chomp, one which drew forth a hurried and pained breath as Rarity squirmed pathetically in some hopeless effort to get away.

Fleur chuckled as she eventually drew back, kissing Rarity’s cheek. “You look so beautiful when you’re helpless.” She dragged her tongue along Rarity’s complexion, making her flinch. “I can’t wait to break you, slut. I can’t wait to make you beg until your voice is hoarse. And then I’ll probably keep going anyways...” she flashed a semi-crazed smile, “because it’s just so much fun.”

Rarity felt a heat blossom within her loins as she tried to pull away from Fleur. Sadly, the grip on her mane stopped that.

Fancy was suddenly at Fleur’s side, holding the rope out.

“Please,” he scolded, “you aren’t going to get anywhere near begging by just pulling on her mane,” he said, smirking and booping his wife on the snout. “But if you let the expert get to work…”

Fleur nodded and let go of Rarity’s mane before sliding back. “Shall I go and get the other tools ready.”

“If you would,” Fancy murmured before taking position beside Rarity.

This allowed Rarity to get a better look at the rope, noticing that there was a winch affixed directly in the middle of the cord.

_What was that…_

Fancy grabbed her tail, coiling the rope tightly around the base before tying a sturdy knot. He then did the same with her long mane, giving her the first ponytail she’d had in months. Now, both her tail and mane were bound by the same length of cord, each occupying a separate end.

The rope was surprisingly slack, really doing nothing to add any tension to her body. Though she imagined that Fancy probably had something in mind to remedy that.

She heard Fancy turn the winch and she could feel the cord tighten, just a smidge, getting rid of some of its excess length. Then he turned it again and again, the cord growing shorter and shorter with each turn of the gears.

Rarity began to sweat, knowing exactly what he planned to do.

“Please,” Rarity begged, hearing legitimate fear leak into her voice.

Fancy smirked.

He turned the winch again and the excess slack finally gave out. The cord went taut, tugging upon both her mane and tail. This made Rarity wince, grunting in discomfort. Though he didn’t stop there, turning it once more. Suddenly it wasn’t just her mane and tail feeling pressure, but her spine as the tension made it arc ever so slightly.

Rarity hissed through her clenched teeth, feeling that oh so pleasant bite of agony rake her form, firing off throughout her tense body.

For good measure, Fancy gave the winch two more cranks, putting even more pressure on Rarity’s scalp and tail. This made her back arc just a few more painful degrees, straining her poor body. She could hear her spine creak, sounding very macabre indeed. It was not at a very comfortable position to maintain, though it wasn’t like it was meant to be.

“F-fu…” Rarity whimpered.

Fancy studied her face, looking oh so cold as he gave the winch one final turn.

Rarity gasped, her tortured voice barking out. “FUCK!”

Fancy snorted, taping her on the cheek. “Language, Rarity.”

He drew out of view and moved to her rear. She could feel his warm breath caress her quaking thighs, his moist exhale licking at her tender folds.

He chuckled breathily, letting her really feel his amusement, his utterly glee at torturing her. “You are positively soaking, my whore.”

Fancy leaned forwards and Rarity gasped, feeling his hot tongue against her crotch. He licked at her cunt in one long motion, really letting her feel his nimble little appendage. For a moment, it was almost pleasurable.

Except, pleasure wasn’t exactly Fancy’s MO.

Instead, he drew towards her clit, circling it with his tongue and edging forth something approaching a moan. Then, just as her note of pleasure leaked forth, he snorted and bit down roughly on her clit. It sent a bolt of sharp fiery pain arching through her spine and drew forth a broken scream of utter agony.

Rarity hissed loudly, trying her best not to break, not yet. She wanted to hold out, to endure this purifying mixture of agony and pleasure for as long as she could. It would be pathetic to tap out so early into affairs.

She grunted, noticing Fleur approaching, a bundle of various items held at her side.

Fleur smirked and booped Rarity on the snout. “Has Fancy warmed you up?”

Rarity whimpered.

“Now, now,” Fleur teased, resting her hoof upon the winch, though not tightening it. It was a threat, plain and simple. “Use your words.”

“Yes, Mistress Fleur,” Rarity hissed, feeling spittle fly free as she practically spit out the words.

“Good filly.” She clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. “Look at that, you even got Fancy hard.”

To confirm this, Fancy came back into view. As promised, his cock was rock hard, pressed tight against his stomach. He was an impressive stallion down there, having an anatomy comparable to some earth pony stallions.

“Oh, I can’t wait to have some fun with you,” Fleur beamed, sounding far too giddy.

Almost immediately, Rarity began to feel clothespin clamped to her flesh, each adding a tiny pinch of excitement. Fleur did them in two parallel lines, running up from Rarity’s teats and along her soft belly, only stopping once they were just shy of her collar.

She knew that a pair of thin cords would connect the two lines, as this was a favoured method of torture for Fleur De Lis.

Her Mistress hummed to herself as she worked, carrying on a far too jaunty tune as she methodically prepped her darling little whore for more pain.

Rarity could see Fancy just sitting there in front of her, idly stroking himself as his wife took the lead. He bore an expression that was one part amused and another cruel.

Rarity tried to twitch, to squirm, but the bondage was too tight in every dimension, restricting her to just vocally mewing her discomfort. Yet, even if she was in the midst of pain and being prepared for more, Rarity couldn’t help but be excited.

There was a little rush in her psyche at the prospect of more sadism. She revelled in the idea of agony, feeling her lower lips oozing with even more pent-up lust. There was something cathartic about pushing her limits, testing her endurance to the breaking point.

She had no doubt that the other ponies present could sense her euphoria and pleasure, enjoying this knowledge greatly.

Finally, Fleur finished up, clamping a clothespin down on each of Rarity’s erect nipples.

Rarity hissed, flinching as she knew what was about to come.

Only, it didn’t come immediately, that would be far too easy. Instead, Fleur stepped around her in a series of slow circles, drawing out the moment and making it impossible for Rarity to relax. Not that she’d be able to in this type of bondage.

“How long are you going to toy with her?” Fancy asked, sounding impatient.

Fleur chuckled. “Now, now, do I mock you when you take your time enjoying things?” She shook her head. “This can’t be rushed. Most of the fun is letting our whore’s overactive imagination torture itself. The poor dear does such a good job of that for us.”

And she was right, Rarity’s mind was building up the moment, remembering how much this was going to hurt. She’d scream, she’d curse, she might even cry and beg.

 _Just get it over_ _with_ , she silently pleaded, hoping that Fleur would show her mercy.

Except Fleur didn’t. Around and around she went, like a predator appraising their daily meal, not even tugging upon the lines of clothespins that covered Rarity’s body.

“See, what you do,” Fleur continued, “is you allow her to really build up the moment, mentally, until…”

She stopped in front of Rarity and furrowed her brow.

“Until you rip them off!” she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Rarity also screamed. She screamed hard, in utter terror.

Only, the moment passed, and Fleur hadn’t ripped off the clothespins. She let them linger, unmolested.

Confusion soon dominated Rarity’s expression as Fleur started snickering, playfully booping Rarity’s snout.

“Made you flinch,” she teased.

Rarity sighed in relief. “Yes you…”

And that’s when Fleur ripped them off.

Each snapped free of Rarity’s flesh, leaving behind a little sting of pain. On their own, they’d be manageable, but when a few dozen were all ripped free, it was like a series of firecrackers had popped across her exposed flesh.

The worst were those upon her teats, as these tore free, her sensitive nipples exploded with a kaleidoscope of agony and fire.

She screamed, feeling legitimate torture, cursing the Princesses and all other manner of lesser deities. Her voice stayed strong, howling out her discomfort and utter pain. She was brought just to the edge of her breaking point.

She hovered upon that precipice, dancing a fine line as she felt her safeword linger upon the tip of her tongue.

Rarity whimpered like a hurt animal, shivering against the bondage which strained her body in such a fashion. She closed her eyes and began pleading.

“Please, please, it hurts,” she yelped.

Fancy came over and rested a hoof on her cheek. “Do you need to use your safeword?”

She thought about it, nearly succumbing. But instead, she shook her head, at least with what limited motion she retained.

“P-please,” is all she mewed.

No safeword was given and as such this treatment would not come to an end.

Instead of kindness, Fancy’s hoof drew away and he slapped her once more across the face, sending Rarity’s vision swimming as she felt an explosion of heat colour her already battered complexion.

“I think you’re onto something, Fleur,” Fancy said, placing his hoof upon the winch. This made Rarity draw in a ragged breath, her whimpering renewed with such vigour. “I might be rushing things and not enjoying myself fully.”

He glided his hoof over the crank, spinning the plastic protector on the lever. Rarity shuddered, hearing the plastic rumble against the steel handle. Yet, Fancy did not turn the crank, seeming to just revel in Rarity’s misery and overactive imagination.

They remained like that for a few moments, Fancy drawing out the threat of hurting her with more tension. Yet, in the end, he sighed and instead loosened the crank a couple turns, taking some of the strain away from Rarity’s aching spine.

Rarity sighed in relief, though such notes of comfort were soon torn away as Fleur lashed out with the cane, cracking it against Rarity’s inner thigh.

This turned her sigh of relief into a yelp of tortured bliss, her melody filling the room with misery and remorse.

Fancy’s horn glowed and he drew forth a ring gag.

“Open your mouth,” Fancy demanded. “Or so help me, I will hurt you more than you thought was equinely possible.”

Rarity did as instructed and Fancy forced the ring into her maw, latching it shut around the back of her head.

“Do you remember your spell?”

Rarity nodded and practiced it, shooting out a small flare which glowed a vibrant red, then another that was yellow.

Fancy smirked. “Very good.”

He then sat upon his haunches, using his magic to grab the rope tied to the anchor point on the floor. Rarity was confused, for a moment, until she realized that her muzzle was facing downwards, hovering directly over the tip of Fancy’s erection.

Slowly, the stallion began to unbind the rope, holding onto it tightly. He grunted, straining himself as he began inching Rarity down towards his cock. Before she knew it, the unflared tip brushed against her snout, the rich scent of his masculine essence filling her senses.

“Awww look at our whore,” Fleur teased. “Drooling at the mere smell of her Master’s cock. Isn’t she adorable?”

Fancy snorted. “Adorable is one way of putting it.”

Rarity flushed, realizing that she was in fact drooling, feeling moisture form around the gag. Not that she could honestly do anything about it with her mouth held open.

She noticed Fleur out of the corner of her eye, drawing forth a pack of cigarettes.

Fleur popped one into her mouth and lit it, drawing in the acidic smelling product before letting it out in a billow of equal toxicity.

Fancy wrinkled his nose. “Nasty habit.”

“So is beating mares,” Fleur said, pointing the glowing tip at Rarity. “Yet, here we are.”

“Apples and oranges, sweetheart,” Fancy murmured.

“And look at you, fucking her mouth like that. How am I even supposed to enjoy myself?” Fleur shook her head and sighed. “Can’t smoke, can’t even hear our plaything scream.” She held a dramatic hoof to her forehead. “What’s even the point of going on?”

Fancy lowered Rarity a bit further, gasping softly as he felt his tip slide past the cold ring gag and between her warm lips. He continued to inch her lower, allowing himself to occupy her palate and fill her mouth.

At that moment, Fleur decided to resume her fun. She dragged the cane along Rarity’s flesh, smirking to herself as she felt the other mare shudder against her advances.

“Where to hit you? Where to hit you?” Fleur asked herself. “Maybe here?” She lightly wacked Rarity on the thigh. “Or… here!” She roughly prodded her teat. “Or maybe I’ll be very cruel and hit you right…” She dragged the coarse material of the cane between Rarity’s inflamed lower lips. “Here!”

Rarity whimpered against Fancy’s crotch and the stallion seemed to notice, touching a hoof to her cheek.

“There, there,” he said, giving her bruised complexion a few tender strokes. “If you’re a good mare, and use your tongue, I promise I won’t let her hit you there.”

“Softy,” Fleur teased.

“More like a pragmatist,” he said. “I want to fuck her pussy later and I can’t very well do that if you’ve tenderized it.”

Fleur rolled her eyes and drew the cane back, cracking it against Rarity’s teat. “Fineeee.”

Rarity yelped, letting out a note of tortured agony that was muted to a mere mew of discomfort by the cock currently wedged in her mouth.

Fancy bit his lip and moaned, lowering the rope a few inches and pushing ever deeper into her mouth. He pressed beyond the back of her throat and into her airway. It was tight, offering the perfect sleeve to cradle his cock.

Rarity’s tongue soon began to circle his girth, exploring his flesh and prodding at the median ring which still remained within reach of her tongue. She felt a hopeless panic flare in the back of her mind, unable to breathe or do anything about the obstruction that denied her the ability to do so.

Fancy grunted and Rarity went even lower, allowing him to venture deeper into her hungry maw. She could feel his thick pride bulge within her throat, causing it to ache and her to gag softly.

The cane lashed out again and again, cracking repeatedly against Rarity’s flesh. She could feel the coarse material cut into her flank, each lash radiating with an angry red heat that drove deep into her muscles. She had no doubt that they would surely bruise and leave such terrible blemishes behind.

As Fleur gleefully worked her over, she continued puffing on her cigarette, bathing Rarity’s fur with the warmth of her toxic grey smoke. For a brief moment, she thanked Fancy for denying her the ability to breathe, knowing that the smell of cigarettes would surely send her reeling.

Fancy idly sawed the rope back and forth, dipping Rarity along his cock a few inches at a time. She could feel the stallion grunt with exhaustion, though she could also feel his pride twitch with a latent pleasure, a desperation to fuck her throat raw.

Thankfully Fancy knew how to tarry such intrusive thoughts, clinging to sentience and sound judgement. He drew Rarity back, several inches upwards, pulling out of her well used airway, though still lingering in her mouth.

She hungrily breathed, her warm breath battering his cock.

“Are you almost done smoking that,” Fancy grumbled, glaring dagger at Fleur. “You’re making the whole room smell.”

Fleur chuckled, drawing in one final drag. “Just about.”

Rarity soon felt the hot cigarette linger over her cutie mark. She winced and whimpered, feeling the scalding red heat of it radiating just above her fur.

_Was Fleur really going to…_

Before she could even finish that train of thought, Fleur pressed the cigarette into her cutie mark. A painful heat erupted and Rarity yelped, choking upon the cock in her mouth. She tried to thrash, to get away, but the bondage made such things impossible.

A second later, the cigarette hit the floor, thudding against the mattress.

Yet, Fleur advanced like a mare possessed, slamming the cane repeatedly into Rarity’s form and not letting up upon the agonizing sadism. Rarity’s body was alight with agony, the cane bruising her flesh and driving deep into her muscles. She could hear the mare grunt and groan from the sheer physical strength she was putting into her abuse.

Rarity was thankful that Fancy didn’t invade her throat again, instead allowing her to scream and yelp against his cock, her voice strong with its tortured melody. At that moment, her tongue seized and mind went blank, falling to some sort of feral nature that was marked with raw desperation. She knew pain and pleasure, the two seemingly opposite sensations melding together into something that had no right to exist.

She was soaking wet and could feel her arousal gush forth with such vigour. At the same time, she could also feel her eyes dampen, tears breaking free as she felt Fleur push her beyond a reasonable limit, plunging forth with this unrelenting display of torture. At that moment, Fleur obeyed her promise, breaking Rarity’s body, Rarity’s mind, and Rarity’s very soul.

Rarity couldn’t keep control over herself any longer. She felt her horn glow, almost instinctively, as a spark of yellow shot forth, a warning flare. Though the magic was at the very back of her mind as all she could focus on was her ceaseless sobbing. She felt utterly ruined, the tears an unstoppable stream which she had no hope of fighting.

Almost immediately, she noticed a shift in demeanour from her two dominants. She could hear the cane clatter to the floor and felt herself lifted upwards, away from Fancy’s now slick cock. A web of fluid clung to the gag, linking her and Fancy’s pride together.

“Go and grab some water,” Fancy hissed and immediately Fleur rushed off.

He scrambled to his hooves and worked quickly, removing the winch that connected her tail and mane together. Then he paused, probably realizing he should’ve started with the gag. He removed this, with equal swiftness, discarding it with little regard. She was the centre of his attention, his entire world at this most crucial of moments.

Rarity smacked her lips together, working her strained jaw. With the euphoria of pain finally creeping away, she could feel a sense of clarity return to her. Her body was sore, the various marks shrouding her in a blanket of tender achiness.

She was barely aware as Fancy lightly set her down upon the mattress, immediately getting to work on the bondage constraining her hooves and midsection. This took a bit longer, but by then, Rarity was in a more stable state, feeling reality slowly return to her.

“Wow,” she whispered.

Fancy nodded. “Was that a bit too much, dear?”

“I’ve… I’ve never been broken like that before.”

“I’m so, so, so, sorry,” Fleur whimpered, coming back with not only a bottle of water but also a blanket and first aid kit. “I don’t…”

Rarity held up one of her now freed hooves. “I loved it,” she whispered, offering a shaky smile, still feeling those tears lingering in her eyes. “Just.. that was… something else.”

Fleur nodded and quickly opened the bottle, floating it over to Rarity.

Rarity took it and drank greedily, not stopping until a good portion of its contents were drained.

By that point, Fancy had finished, removing every trace of bondage. He then grabbed the blanket, cocooning her in its warmth. A warmth only enhanced by the two comforting bodies that soon shared the mattress with her.

“I don’t know what came over me,” Fleur whispered, planting a kiss on Rarity’s tear stained cheek. “I just… I just.. I have no excuse.”

“We were in the zone dear, it’s…” Fancy sighed. “I am so sorry, Rarity.”

Rarity shook her head. “It happens, darling. I’m not upset. In fact…” she chuckled softly, “it was actually a little thrilling being broken like that. I’ve never felt so many sensations all at once. It was like the world burned with both passion and pain.”

“Do you need any pain killers, maybe some aloe?” Fancy asked.

Rarity smirked. “Maybe later, but that can wait until after we’re done with our scene.”

Fancy frowned. “I don’t think that continuing would be very wise. We did push you much farther than we intended.”

“Nonsense, Master Fancy. I merely needed a moment to recover myself.” She nuzzled into his cheek. “I only used a yellow safeword after all.”

Fancy frowned and looked at Fleur. “What do you think?”

Fleur shrugged. “If our whore wants to continue then I see no reason that we must stop.” She smirked and offered a coy wink. “If you know what I mean?”

Rarity had no idea what she meant by that, but clearly Fancy did as he smiled, receiving the message on some subconscious level that only two ponies so deeply connected could ever hope to share.

“But before we do anything,” he said, holding out the rest of the water. “Finish your beverage, dear.”

Rarity nodded and took the bottle, draining the last few mouthfuls.

With that out of the way, Fancy gave her a little peck on the cheek. He then unrolled the blanket, tossing it to the side.

He inspected her body, whistling to himself as he saw all the little nicks and blemishes that their session had already left behind. There were welts, bruises, a singular burn, and the marks left behind after such strenuous bondage. It was a mosaic of BDSM, an art piece that only a duo as skilled as Fancy and Fleur could ever hope to create.

“Sit up and spread your hindlegs,” Fancy ordered.

Rarity cocked a bow but did so. “Yes, Master Fancy.”

She felt Fleur seize her from behind, holding her close to her warm, yet, lithe frame. Still, even if she was thin, the mare was surprisingly strong, being able to easily restrain her.

“You’re in for it now, slut,” Fleur whispered, teasingly nipping at her ear.

Rarity snorted. “Bring it, darling.”

Fancy’s horn glowed as his magic pressed Rarity’s leg’s even farther apart, exposing her soaking wet lower lips to the room. He laid upon his belly and inched towards them, drawing in a breath and reveling in the rich smell of her pleasured arousal.

He chuckled and his breathy note of amusement was warm against her sex. “Are you getting excited, whore?”

“She’s positively leaking,” Fleur teased.

Rarity’s face warmed as she felt Fancy press his muzzle against her lips, pushing his tongue slowly into her and parting her folds. She snickered softly, trying to suppress a sporadic giggle as she felt Fancy’s whiskers tickle at her labia.

As Fancy worked over her lower lips, Fleur assaulted her from another direction, pressing her own lips against Rarity’s neck and kissing it softly. Still, even when Fleur was feigning kindness, a bit of sadism leaked through as she suckled roughly on Rarity’s neck, leaving such a lovely hickey behind.

Rarity moaned softly, closing her eyes and leaning back against Fleur, melting into her embrace.

Fancy pushed forwards with his advances, driving deeper into Rarity’s folds. His tongue moved in tight little circles, swirling around inside of her. There was a hunger to his actions, a lustful intention to give her pleasure after putting her through so much.

It was like finding an oasis in the desert.

He rested a hoof under her hindleg, placing it against her thigh and gently stroking it in tender little circles. His tongue work was controlled, edging her onwards while never rushing affairs. He sighed softly, his warm breath rolling across her folds and drawing forth another passionate note of her lust.

Fleur was also tender, stroking at Rarity fur as she peppered her with all manner of little kisses and nips. Long gone was her sadism, as her Mistress adopted a far softer demeanour.

Yet, even in the face of such kindness, Rarity still knew who she belonged to.

This may have been pleasure but it was still a pleasure afforded to her at the mercy of her dominants. At the mercy of the two ponies whose collar she wore.

Fleur chuckled. “You know that you’re free to cum whenever you’d like, right?”

Fancy snorted, drawing back an inch. “Don’t rush her, dear.”

He then returned to her sex and pressed his lips forcefully against her lower ones, once more pushing his fat tongue into her. His tempo grew a smidge more envigored, edging forth another of her breathy moans.

A kindling smouldered within her gullet, the embers of it catching flame and warming both her nethers and core muscles. She panted for breath, the flames within her hungry for fuel.

“Fuck,” she murmured, letting out another pent-up note of amusement. “Way to change up the tempo on a girl.”

“Now, now, can’t get too repetitive,” Fleur teased, murmuring into her ear. “That would just get boring.”

Fancy’s tongue grew swifter and stronger, pressing his advantage and drinking generously from her arousal. His breath was heavy as he worked, his world dominated by her pleasured voice, sweet arousal, and the rich scent of her pleasure. It was intoxicating, a presence which seemed to drive him onwards, as desperate for her release as she was.

On and on he went, growing more and more frantic, until finally, Rarity felt herself tilted over the edge, plunging into the sweet embrace of orgasm. She gasped and cried out, thanking Fancy, Fleur, and whatever gods happened to be shameless voyeurs and were watching.

Her voice held true as she climaxed and felt herself gushing onto Fancy’s palate. He drank from her pleasure liberally, guzzling every last droplet that he could.

Rarity panted heavily, still feeling his tongue inside of her, desperately roving and working in an effort to edge out every last ounce of pleasure from her haggard form.

Yet, no matter how skilled he was, Rarity was but a mere mortal, constrained by the limitations of her body. She hungrily wolfed down breath, attempting to stay steady as the last throes of pleasure raked her form.

And just like that, it all came to an end as Fancy drew away. He smacked his lips together, sighing pleasurably, like a sommelier after sampling a fine glass of wine.

“That was simply divine, Rarity,” he murmured, planting a kiss upon her pelvis.

He then drew back and looked at Fleur. “Thank you for keeping her constrained, dear”

“Of course,” Fleur teased, giving Rarity a final parting kiss. “Can’t have her thrashing around when you’re trying to pleasure her.”

Fancy drew away, getting back to his hooves. He then nodded towards the massive bed that was in the very centre of the room. “Maybe we could take a moment to cuddle before continuing with things?”

Rarity nodded. “That does sound like a very wise idea, Master.”

She could feel Fleur draw away, moving around to her side. The mare made sure to give her a playful little kiss on the cheek before stepping forwards, swishing her tail in order to entice Rarity to follow.

Rarity got to her hooves, feeling them shiver with exhaustion as she took a step to follow them. Her body ached, though in such a wonderful manner, the fatigue of sex seeming to just permeate throughout her.

“Fuck,” she muttered. “That really was a pretty exhaustive session. I really must compliment you two on a well put together performance. It really has been ages since I’ve gone through something so intense.”

Fleur smirked, climbing onto the bed. “My apologies if things went a little too far, dear.”

“Yes, it really was poor form of us,” Fancy agreed, joining his wife on the bed, though ensuring there was space in between them.

Rarity shook her head. “Nonsense, I adored every moment of it. These sessions are far and few between and I really did savour getting broken in such a spectacular fashion.” She hummed to herself. “I really must tell Twilight about this. It isn’t fair to leave her in the dark.”

Fleur nodded, her horn glowing as she drew the first aid kit onto the bed. “You really should. Though maybe start with something easy like collaring? No reason to dive head first into affairs and scare her away.”

Fancy placed a hoof on Rarity’s back, gently massaging an especially stiff set of muscles. How did he always manage to find them so easily, was it some sort of hidden special talent?

“And,” he said, winking, “if she desires some tutors, who are versed in the subject matter, you know who to ask.”

Rarity nodded. “I can think of two very likely candidates.”

She heard the first aid kit open and a moment later she felt the chill of aloe rubbed into one of the many cane marks. It was enough to draw forth a meek note of pleasure.

Fleur smirked, stroking Rarity’s mane as she attended to her.

“Though,” Fancy said, chuckling to himself, “what will happen if it turns out that our dearest princess is also a submissive?”

Rarity snorted. “Yes, that would prove to be quite the obstacle. I might even need to learn how to top…” She shook her head. “Wouldn’t that be a terrifying concept?’

“How are you feeling?” Fleur asked, attending to another of her blemishes.

Rarity chuckled. “Well used, well fucked, and very battered. All around, it’s the fatigue of a good session.” She smirked. “Though…”

“Though?” Fancy asked, cocking a brow.

“I’m always game for round two if you are,” Rarity said.

Fancy and Fleur looked at each other.

“We do have a new flogger to try out,” Fleur commented.

Fancy nodded. “And those nipple clamps are just gathering dust.”

Rarity smirked, biting her lip as she heard her two owners brainstorm all the ways they were going to use her. They showed little shame or willingness to keep their growing sadistic glee hidden.

This was going to be a very good evening indeed.

* * *

[Discord](https://discord.gg/DCfP3PK)/[Twitter](https://twitter.com/kimberlyeab)


End file.
